THE FACT
by TaeJeon
Summary: Kau harus bisa melepaskan seseorang yg kau sayang demi kebahagiannya, untuk apa mempertahankan cinta yg nyatanya dirinya tidak mencintai mu lagi, bukannya sakit melihat orang yg kau sayang bersama dengan orang lain - Park Jimin 'gagal summary' Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin (KookV, MinV), Namja X Namja (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **THE FACT  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! MinV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance  
**

 **Rated : T - Nyerempet M (Two Shoot)  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Jimin tidak tau kenapa dia bisa sangat mencintai kekasih manisnya sekarang, jimin sangat menyukai semua hal tentang kekasih manisnya._

 _Jimin sangat menjaga kekasih manisnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian._

 _Jimin bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal yg dibenci oleh kekasih manisnya._

 _Jimin sangat menyukai suara, senyuman, perhatian, cinta (?) yg diberikan kekasih manisnya kepadanya._

 _Tapi semua berubah ketika namja itu datang dikehidupan Jimin dan kekasih manisnya._

 _Ini bukan kisah tentang Jimin atau bisa disebut Park Jimin, melainkan kisah tentang kekasih manisnya Taehyung atau Kim Taehyung._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ ***Part 1***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tae-ah, apa kau mencintai ku?" Jimin melingkarkan lenggannya memeluk pinggang ramping taehyung, mencium bagian tengkuk Taehyung yg terekspos, menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung yg wangi vanilla, aroma tubuh Taehyung yg sangat disukai Jimin,

"tentu bodoh, tentu aku mencintai mu" Taehyung membiarkan Jimin yg masih memeluk pinggangnya posesif, dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya memasak nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan mereka.

 _ **Sekedar informasi :**_ Jimin dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah 3 tahun lamanya berpacaran, Taehyung 2 tahun belakangan ini pindah ke apartemen mewah milik Jimin dan tinggal bersama Jimin, dan tentu itu semua berkat paksaan Jimin yg membujuk Taehyung agar mau tinggal bersamanya.

Walaupun mereka tinggal bersama, jimin tidak pernah melakukan ' _itu'_ ke Taehyung, Jimin hanya takut melukai Taehyung kalau mereka melakukan hal yg belum saatnya mereka lakukan,

Jimin juga tidak pernah melakukan _franch kiss_ ke Taehyung, karena pikir Jimin itu bisa membuat Taehyung sesak dan berakhir Taehyung yg membencinya.

Jimin hanya berani melakukan ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri, kening, puncak rambut, bibir taehyung sekilas kalau Taehyung lagi merajuk, pundak dan tengkuk Taehyung itu pun kalau Taehyung mengijinkannya.

"Jim, berhenti memeluk ku dan duduk sana, sarapannya sudah hampir selesai, bukannya kau harus ke bandara menjemput sepupu mu yg baru datang dari jepang" taehyung mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jimin yg semakin erat dipinggangnya,

Jimin dengan pasrah melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke meja makan yg berada didepan pantry, sebelumnya Jimin mencium sekilas pundak Taehyung,

 **.**

"apa kau tidak keberatan Taehyung-ah" Jimin mengambil segelas orange jus yg ada dihapannya dan meneguknya sekali,

"tentu tidak Jim, bukannya dia sepupu mu, kau ingat ini bukan apartemen milik ku, jadi atas dasar apa aku keberatan kalau sepupu mu bakal tinggal bersama kita" Taehyung mengambil mangkuk ukuran sedang dan memasukkan nasi goreng kimchi buatannya kedalam mangkuk itu,

membawa mangkuk itu ke meja makan tempat Jimin duduk,

"tapi Tae, kau bisa saja menolak kalau kau memang tidak menyukai ide ku menyuruhnya tinggal bersama kita" Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung yg dengan telaten menuangkan nasi goreng kimchi buatannya ke piring yg berada didepan Jimin,

"aku tidak punya hak untuk menolak Jim, aku tau kau selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan berpikir dulu, jadi aku selalu mendukung apa pun keputusan mu, sekarang makanlah" Jimin menatap takjub dan bersyukur karena memiliki Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya,

Taehyung memang tidak pernah mengeluh atau bahkan berdebat dengan Jimin, selalu menyutujui setiap keputusan dan keinginan Jimin, itu salah satu faktor kenapa Jimin sangat mencintai Taehyung yg hangat dan penuh perhatian padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yg dikenalnya dalam keramaian orang yg baru tiba dari jepang, memperhatikan wajah mereka satu satu yg baru keluar dari pintu _arrived_.

Jimin mengulas senyum ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yg dicarinya dari tadi, seorang namja tampan dan juga tinggi yg menggenakan sweater berwarna putih polos yg menutupi tubuh bidang atlisnya,

celana jeans yg sedikit koyak dibagian kedua lututnya, rambut berwarna coklat membuat pesona wajahnya semakin _manly_ , dan jangan lupakan kedua telingganya yg ia tindik, benar benar terlihat sempurna, bahkan Jimin mengakui _kesempurnaan_ sepupunya ini,

"Jungkook-ah! Sebelah sini!" teriak Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya, yg dipanggil Jungkook pun menoleh ke Jimin dan menganggukkan kepalanya, berjalan ke arah Jimin yg juga ikut bergesar ke bagian sisi yg menjadi tempat keluar bagi pendatang,

"Jimin hyung" Jungkook berhambur memeluk Jimin sekilas,

"wah, kau semakin tampan saja Kook, dan aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau tumbuh lebih tinggi dari ku, padahal 5 tahun yg lalu ketika aku ke jepang kau sangat pendek dan tidak setampan ini" Jimin menepuk nepuk pundak Jungkook sambil berucap,

"hentikan memukul ku hyung, itu sakit, dan tentu saja aku bisa seperti sekarang, kau tidak ingat, pertumbuhan ku masih berjalan tidak seperti mu hyung" ucap Jungkook sedikit mengejek Jimin,

"yak!" Jimin memukul kepala Jungkook main main dan berdecih,

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang" Jimin berjalan duluan yg disusul Jungkook dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting tong**_

Taehyung yg mendengar suara bel, melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu dan melihat siapa yg datang ke apartemen mereka,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Suara decitan pintu terbuka, hal yg pertama ditangkap oleh penglihatan Taehyung waktu dia membuka pintu adalah seorang namja _tampan asing_ yg berdiri didepan pintu dengan sebuah koper ditangan kirinya,

butuh beberapa detik Taehyung terjebak ditatapan kedua bola mata hitam sehitam malam itu,

"oh Tae-ah, aku kira kau tidak dirumah" dan suara Jimin yg menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa ada _kekasihnya_ berdiri disamping namja tampan ini,

"ah, tentu aku dirumah, dan kenapa kau menekan belnya Jim, kalau mengira aku lagi diluar" Taehyung berjalan masuk duluan yg disusul Jimin dan Jungkook dibelakangnya,

"bukan aku yg menekannya, tapi bocah ini, pada hal aku baru mau menekan passwordnya" tunjuk Jimin ke Jungkook yg berada disampingnya,

"oh iya Tae-ah" Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya yg mau menuju dapur dan menatap Jimin yg sudah berada di sampingnya,

"perkenalkan" jimin berdiri ditengah tengah antara Taehyung dan Jungkook,

"Taehyung-ah ini Jungkook, adik sepupu ku yg ku ceritakan pada mu, dan Jungkook-ah ini Taehyung, _kekasih ku_ " Jungkook dan Taehyung mengulurkan tangan mereka bersamaan, berjabat tangan,

Taehyung merasakan ada seperti sengatan listrik kecil yg menyengat telapak tangannya yg lagi berjabat tangan dengan Jungkook, dan perasaan aneh yg muncul dari dalam dirinya,

Jungkook hanya bergumam ' _manis_ ' melihat Taehyung yg masih enggan melepas jabatan tangan mereka, dan tentu gumamannya tidak dapat didengar yg lain,

"jangan sungkan untuk meminta atau bertanya Kook-ah" Taehyung yg tersadar karena suara Jimin dengan cepat menarik tangannya, melepas tautan tangannya dengan Jungkook yg terasa aneh,

"dan pasti kau lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, nanti setelah makanan selesai, aku akan memanggil mu" Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,

pandangan matanya masih menatap setiap inchi bentuk tubuh Taehyung yg terbalut kemeja tangan panjang yg sedikit besar dari ukuran tubuhnya, menampilkan pundaknya yg sedikit terekspos, panjangnya hingga lutut kakinya,

dan memakai celana jeans hitam ketat, rambut caremelnya yg sedikit berantakan , benar benar terlihat _manis, sexy dan err . . sangat menggoda_ dimata Jungkook,

"kamar mu yg pintu berwarna coklat itu" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kamar yg dimaksud Jimin untuknya,

"kalau begitu istirahatlah" ucap Jimin sambil berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yg sudah berada dipantry,

Ruangan apartemen Jimin memang serba terbuka, kalau kau masuk dari pintu kau akan melihat sofa disebalah kanan dengan TV LCD ukuran besar, sebelah kiri akan terlihat dengan jelas pantry dan tidak jauh dari pantry ada meja makan dengan 6 kursi yg tersedia,

bagian depan mu akan terlihat satu pintu kamar bercat _maroon_ yg merupakan kamar Jimin, didekat TV ada pintu yg bercat _coklat_ , biasanya Taehyung yg akan tidur disana, tapi karena ada Jungkook, jadi kamar itu akan milik Jungkook, dan Taehyung yg akan tidur bersama Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Jungkook berada di seoul, tepatnya tinggal bersama Jimin dan Taehyung.

Selama 2 minggu ini juga Jungkook memiliki rasa kepada Taehyung yg nyatanya kekasih sepupunya sendiri ' _Jimin_ ' dan Taehyung juga merasa ada yg aneh didalam hatinya kalau ia bersama Jungkook, seperti sesuatu yg sangat dikenalnya dulu ketika bersama Jimin pertama kali.

Taehyung yg biasanya melakukan hal sendiri seperti _Hang out, nonton film di bioskop, duduk sendiri di caffe_ dengan ditemani sebuah novel ditangan karena Jimin yg belakangan ini tidak punya waktu untuk bersamanya, bukannya kalau di apartemen seorang diri setiap harinya bisa membuat mu merasa bosan, dan itulah yg dialami Taehyung,

tapi tidak setelah Jungkook datang,

Jungkook dengan senang hati akan menemani Taehyung kemana saja tanpa ada masalah.

Kebersamaannya dengan Jungkook membuat dirinya dekat dengan Jungkook dan merasakan perasaan aneh itu muncul.

Taehyung sudah sering menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah kekasih Jimin dan parahnya Jungkook adalah sepupu kekasihnya itu, tapi hati dan pikiran Taehyung selalu berbeda pendapat,

Taehyung tentu tidak mau membuat hubungan mereka bertiga menjadi rusak, apa lagi hubungan saudara seperti Jungkook dengan Jimin,

Walaupun Taehyung berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya tapi perhatian yg diberikan Jungkook kepadanya membuat semuanya luntur begitu saja,

 **.**

"kau tau Hyung, aku sangat menyukai mu dari pertama kali kita bertemu" Jungkook menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung yg duduk didepannya.

Taehyung yg duduk disofa dan Jungkook yg berlutut didepannya sambil menggenggam erat kedua jemari lentiknya, sesekali Jungkook mencium punggung tangan Taehyung dengan lembut,

Taehyung masih menatap lekat bola mata kelam milik Jungkook, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sirat mata Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tidak menemukannya sama sekali yg membuat hatinya merasa nyaman mendengar ucapan Jungkook dan ketulusan dari bocah dihadapannya ini,

"aku tau hyung, kau pasti tidak percaya apa yg aku ucapkan, tapi sungguh hyung, aku sangat mencintai mu melebihi apapun yg aku punya dan miliki selama ini" Taehyung melepas tangannya yg digenggam Jungkook,

raut wajah Jungkook berubah sendu karena sepertinya Taehyung akan menolaknya sekarang,

"maa_"

"aku juga mencintai mu Kook-ie" potong Taehyung dan berucap,

Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua jemari lentiknya, Jungkook yg mendengar Taehyung juga mencintainya tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum,

"apa kau tidak berbohong hyung" ucap Jungkook yg memasang mimik wajah sedikit ragu atas jawaban Taehyung yg barusan didengarnya,

"untuk apa aku berbohong dengan perasaan ku" Taehyung menarik wajah Jungkook mendekat kearahnya, menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibelah bibir Jungkook yg sedikit terbuka,

"aku juga sangat mencintai mu, kau tau Kook-ie, kau selalu membuat ku merasakan hal yg selama ini ku cari dari Jimin, aku selalu mencari posisi Jimin didalam hati ku, posisi yg mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Jimin atau aku hanya kasihan kepadanya dan mencoba mencintainya" Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya

"memang waktu pertama aku melihat Jimin, aku begitu menggaguminya dan menyukainya, Jimin namja yg sangat baik dan hangat, aku menyukai semua apa yg dilakukan Jimin kepada ku, dan setelah mengenal Jimin lebih jauh, aku tidak menemukan rasa itu yg masih ada di hati ku, sampai Jimin mengatakan perasaannya pada ku, aku pikir dengan menjalani status kami yg menjadi kekasih aku bisa dengan perlahan mencintainya" Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkar memeluk leher Jungkook,

"tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak menemukan perasaan itu kepada Jimin, sampai kau datang dan membuat hati ku sangat berdebar debar, setiap kali melihat mu dan berada disamping mu, ku rasa aku telah menemukan seseorang yg mengisi kekosongan dan kehampaan hati ku selama ini, dan hanya sekejab kau bisa membuat ku sangat mencintai mu dan menginginkan mu" Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jungkook,

"bagaimana kau tau bahwa kau benar benar mencintai ku hyung" Taehyung yg mendengar keraguan dari ucapan Jungkook, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook,

"m-maksud mu?" Jungkook terlihat panik dengan apa yg barusan saja diucapkannya,

"maksud ku" ulang Jungkook

"bagaimana kau yakin aku orang yg tepat untuk hati mu, sementara waktu pertama kau bertemu dengan Jimin hyung kau merasakan hal yg sama dengan ku, tapi setelah itu kau merasa hampa, aku tidak mau hyung berada diposisi yg sama seperti Jimin hyung, aku sangat mencintai mu" lanjut Jungkok,

"jelas aku tau kau orangnya Kook-ie, karena aku merasakannya setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik aku merasakan bahwa kau adalah orang yg tepat" Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan jemari lentiknya,

"tapi hyung, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Jimin hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **oke aku balik dengan cerita baru, yg hanya two shoot aja,**

 **bye bye di chapter berikutnya :***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **THE FACT  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! MinV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance  
**

 **Rated : T - Nyerempet M (Two Shoot)  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _"bagaimana kau tau bahwa kau benar benar mencintai ku hyung" Taehyung yg mendengar keraguan dari ucapan Jungkook, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook,_

 _"m-maksud mu?" Jungkook terlihat panik dengan apa yg barusan saja diucapkannya,_

 _"maksud ku" ulang Jungkook_

 _"bagaimana kau yakin aku orang yg tepat untuk hati mu, sementara waktu pertama kau bertemu dengan Jimin hyung kau merasakan hal yg sama dengan ku, tapi setelah itu kau merasa hampa, aku tidak mau hyung berada diposisi yg sama seperti Jimin hyung, aku sangat mencintai mu" lanjut Jungkok,_

 _"jelas aku tau kau orangnya Kook-ie, karena aku merasakannya setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik aku merasakan bahwa kau adalah orang yg tepat" Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan jemari lentiknya,_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 _ ***Part 2 End***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"tapi hyung, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Jimin hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan menatap lembut Taehyung,

"aku akan menceritakannya ke Jimin, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menyampaikannya" setelah Taehyung berucap, Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taehyung dan bergumam ' _tentu hyung_ , _aku akan menunggu_ ' dan meraup bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya,

melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung secara bergantian,

Taehyung juga membalas setiap ciuman yg diberikan Jungkook kepadanya, ciuman pertamanya dengan lumatan, ciuman pertama yg sesungguhnya.

Jungkook menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat Taehyung, mengabsen deretan gigi putih Taehyung yg rapi, menyesap lidah Taehyung.

Ciuman Jungkook turun ke leher jenjang Taehyung, mencium dan menjilati leher jenjang Taehyung yg selalu menggodanya,

Jungkook tidak berani untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan dileher Taehyung, takut kalau Jimin menyadari dan bertanya nantinya.

Jungkook perlahan membaringkan Taehyung tidur disofa tanpa memutus ciuman panas mereka yg berlangsung,

menindih Taehyung dengan kedua lututnya menahan bobot tubuhnya, lenguhan Taehyung disela sela ciuman mereka membuat Jungkook semakin menaikan tempo keganasannya meraup bibir Taehyung.

Tangan Jungkook beralih ke kaos kebesaran yg dikenakan Taehyung, menyelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos dan mengelus perut rata Taehyung yg sangat lembut, walaupun Taehyung namja tapi kulit yg dimilikinya begitu lembut seperti bayi,

Jungkook beralih keleher jenjang Taehyung, mengecup belakang telinga Taehyung,

 _ **Ddrrtt drttt**_

Suara handphone Taehyung yg berada di meja bulat dekat sofa menyadarkan Taehyung untuk menghentikan Jungkook yg masih menciuminya, Taehyung mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook agar menyingkir dari acara menindih tubuhnya.

"kenapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook yg dibalas dengan Taehyung menunjuk handphonenya, meminta Jungkook mengambilkannya,

 _~ Jimin is Calling ~_

Jungkook tentu bisa melihat siapa yg menganggu aktifitas mereka, Jungkook menyerahkan handphone taehyung dan duduk disamping Taehyung yg telah duduk saat Jungkook mengambilkan handphonenya,

"nhe Jimin-ie, wae?" ucap Taehyung setelah menerima panggilan Jimin,

"Tae-ah, sepertinya hari ini aku lembur, masih banyak yg harus ku selesaikan, kau tidurlah jangan menunggu ku" ucap Jimin yg berada diseberang telpon sana,

"eum, baik-ahh" Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan desahannya, walaupun tadi sempat terdengar oleh Jimin,

salahkan Jungkook yg tidak tahan dengan leher jenjang Taehyung yg berkeringat, Jungkook menghisap kuat dan menciumi leher Taehyung tanpa peduli dengan sambungan telpon Taehyung yg masih berjalan,

"Tae-ah, gwaenchahna-yo?" ada nada khawatir dari Jimin waktu berucap,

"ah, mianhae Jim, aku baik baik saja, itu tadi karena aku baru siap makan dan kekenyangan" Taehyung masih membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apa pun ditubuhnya,

sentuhan yg di berikan Jungkook sungguh Taehyung sangat menyukainya dan menginginkannya, pasalnya ini baru pertama kali Taehyung merasaknnya, karena Jimin tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini padanya,

 ** _Menurut Taehyung_** – mungkin karena Jimin benar benar tidak mencintainya, atau mungkin juga karena Jimin tidak menganggap Taehyung sebagai seorang kekasih melainkan seorang saudara yg harus dijaganya.

"ck! Suara kekenyangan mu sungguh aneh Tae, oh iya apa Jungkook menyusahkan mu selama ini Tae, katakan pada ku, biar aku akan mengusirnya dari sana kalau dia merepotkan mu" Jimin terkekeh pelan dengan ucapannya sendiri,

"tidak perlu khawatir Jim, Jungkook sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku, malah aku senang, aku jadi tidak sendiri lagi menunggu mu pulang" Jungkook yg mendengar namanya disebut Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap lembut ke Taehyung,

Taehyung mengulurkan Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Jungkook dan tersenyum,

"baguslah, kalau begitu aku tutup ya Tae"

"eum" setelah mendengar gumaman Taehyung, Jimin memutuskan sambungan telponnya,

Taehyung meletakkan handphonenya ke atas meja,

Jungkook yg mendapat kesempatan dengan Taehyung, meraup bibir Taehyung dengan kasar dan menggendong tubuh Taehyung yg sangat ringan _ala brydal style_ menuju ke kamarnya.

Jungkook tadi diberi tahu Taehyung bahwa Jimin akan pulang terlambat, dan kesempatan itu dilakukan Jungkook dengan mencumbu Taehyung didalam kamarnya,

 **.**

Suara desahan Taehyung beralunan indah di kamar Jungkook, aroma sperma keduanya menguar di kamar Jungkook.

Taehyung yg kelelahan karena kegiatan panasnya dengan Jungkook, berjalan gontai kekamarnya dengan Jimin, membersihkan dirinya dari sperma Jungkook yg menempel ditubuhnya, dan setelah itu membaringkan dirinya di kasur king size milik Jimin.

Mungkin Taehyung sudah punya jawaban seandainya Jimin bertanya kenapa ada bercak merah keunguan dilehernya, dengan jawaban alerginya kumat karena tidak sengaja mengkonsumsi kacang kacangan waktu makan.

Ya itu alasan yg tepat dimiliki Taehyung sekarang.

Jungkook juga membersihkan kamarnya dari bau sperma yg menguar dan mengganti seprei putihnya dengan yg baru, karena banyak sperma Taehyung dan dirinya yg mengotori seprei itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti dugaan Taehyung besok paginya Jimin bertanya kenapa ada bercak yg aneh disekujur leher Taehyung, dan Taehyung menjawab dengan alasan yg sudah dibuatnya, dan _yg benar saja_ Jimin langsung mempercayai apa yg dibilang Taehyung tanpa bertanya lagi.

 **.**

Jungkook dan Taehyung selalu bercumbu kalau Jimin tidak ada dirumah, sudah berlangsung 3 minggu mereka melakukannya dibelakang Jimin, dan seperti hari ini, Jimin tadi memberi tahu Taehyung bahwa ia tidak akan pulang hari ini,

karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yg harus dipersentasikan besok pagi, yg membuat Jimin harus terjaga di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tentu ini kesempatan Jungkook dan Taehyung bercumbu seperti saat ini didalam kamar Taehyung,

"ahhh . . Jung-jangan- ahh di-hhmp-gigit" desah Taehyung karena Jungkook yg menarik dan mengigit nipple pinknya yg menegang,

"kau melarang ku melakukannya hyung, tapi tubuh mu meminta ku melakukannya" Jungkook beralih ke nipple pink Taehyung yg satunya.

Jungkook menurunkan ciuman dan hisapannya ke perut rata Taehyung, mengecup _little Tae_ yg sudah menegang sempurna dibawah sana,

"hyung, tahanlah, aku akan memasukan _little Jeon_ ke dalam mu" Jungkook mengarahkan penis besarnya dihole berkedut milik Taehyung, memasukan ujung penisnya kedalam hole Taehyung,

Taehyung menahan sakit yg dirasanya dengan mencengkram kuat seprei,

"akhh!" ringis Taehyung ketika Jungkook memasukkan sempurna penis besarnya kedalam hole Taehyung,

Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur untuk memberikan sensasi yg nikmat di hole Taehyung,

"ahh . . ini selalu sempit dan nikmat hyung" jungkook mempercepat tempo gerakannya didalam Taehyung, tubuh Taehyung bergerak mengikuti tempo gerakan yg diberi Jungkook,

"ahh . . kook-ie . . ini sungguh nikmat" rancau Taehyung yg merasakan nikmat yg diberikan Jungkook pada holenya, dan kita biarkan mereka melakukan kegiatan panas mereka ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Other side**_

"kenapa aku harus seceroboh ini, dan tidak mungkin aku membangunkan Tae hanya untuk menghantar map yg berisi persentase besok" memang benar Jimin karena yg buru buru tadi pagi pergi kekantor melupakan map hijau yg diletakkannya diatas meja kecil dekat televisi,

karena Jimin tidak mau merepotkan Taehyung untuk menghantarkan map itu ke kantornya tengah malam gini, jadi Jimin mengendarai mobilnya, memecah keheningan kota seoul malam hari dengan kecepatan yg lumayan menuju apartemennya di _Distric Gangnam._

 ** _._**

Setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, Jimin memasukkan kode password yg sudah sangat dihapalnya, setelah pintu itu terbuka, Jimin membukanya pelan, takut bisa mengganggu Taehyung atau mungkin Jungkook yg sudah tertidur, sedikit mengendap menuju meja kecil didekat TV,

" ** _ahh . . ahh_** " Jimin yg sudah memegang map yg diinginkannya, membalikkan badannya untuk menuju dapur harus menghentikan langkahnya,

karena indra pendengarnya tidak sengaja mendengar seperti suara _desahan(?)_ dari kamar tidurnya dengan Taehyung,

"Tae-ah, apa dia sedang bermimpi?!" monolog Jimin sambil berjalan kekamarnya,

" ** _ahh . . kook-ie . . ini sungguh nikmat_** " rasanya ada jutaan anak panah yg menusuk seluruh tubuh Jimin mendengar suara Taehyung seperti mendesah dan menyebut nama ' _kook-ie_ ' dan jimin tentu tau itu adalah Jungkook,

karena belakangan ini Taehyung selalu memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan kookie. Tangan Jimin terasa ngilu menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya sendiri, sungguh Jimin tidak ingin apa yg dilihatnya nanti sama dengan apa yg ada dalam pikirannya sekarang,

perlahan Jimin memutar kenop pintu kamarnya yg tidak terkunci,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Dan benar saja pintu itu tidak dikunci Taehyung, Jimin mendorong pelan pintu kamarnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Jimin melihat pandangan Jungkook dan Taehyung yg sedang bercumbu tanpa sehelai benang pun ditubuh keduanya,

rasa marah, benci dan kecewa jadi satu melihat pemandangan didepan matanya sekarang,

" **BRENGSEK!** " Jimin mendobrak pintunya kuat dan berlari kearah Jungkook dan Taehyung yg terkejut melihat Jimin,

Jungkook dengan cepat mencabut penisnya yg tadi berada didalam Taehyung, mengambil celana pendeknya yg tergeletak dilantai dekat kasur, dan dengan cepat memakainya,

Taehyung menarik selimut tebal disampingnya, menutup tubuh nakednya dengan selimut,

" **BRENGSEK! APA YG KAU LAKUKAN!** " Jimin menarik tubuh Jungkook, melayangkan beberapa pukulan kewajah Jungkook sambil berteriak, sungguh emosi Jimin sudah pada puncaknya.

Jimin masih memukul dan menendang Jungkook yg tidak melawannya sedikit pun, Jungkook membiarkan Jimin memukulinya,

kalau dipikir pikir memang Jungkook pantas menerima pukulan Jimin, karena dirinya sudah merebut pacar sepupunya sendiri dan bahkan sudah meniduri pacar sepupunya yg berakhir ketahuan,

" **WAE! WAE!** " Jimin masih memukuli Jungkook, sudut bibir Jungkook yg mengeluarkan darah tidak dipedulikan oleh Jimin, karena sungguh Jimin juga tidak tau kenapa dia tidak punya perasaan seperti ini memukuli sepupunya sendiri,

"Jimin-ah! Hentikan!" mengabaikan teriakan Taehyung yg menyuruhnya berhenti,

" **KENAPA HARUS TAE! WAE!** " wajah Jimin terlihat memerah padam karena marah,

"Jimin-ah, ku_"

 _ **Bugh**_

Taehyung yg tadi datang tiba tiba menahan lengan Jimin untuk memukul Jungkook, harus merasakan perih disudut bibirnya karena Jimin yg tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan memberi pukulan ke wajah Taehyung,

 _ **Brak**_

Tubuh Taehyung terhuyung kebelakang dan kepala belakangnya menghantam besi tempat tidur, darah segar mengalir dari belakang kepala Taehyung yg tergeletak tak sadarkan diri,

" **Tae-hyung!** " teriak Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan terburu ke Taehyung yg pingsan. Jimin memundurkan langkahnya, menatap kedua tangannya yg baru saja melukai Taehyung

 _ **Brugh**_

Tubuh Jimin terduduk disamping Taehyung yg sudah berlinang darah dikepalanya,

"Tae-ah, maafkan aku" air mata dari sudut matanya dibiarkan Jimin mengalir begitu saja, sungguh Jimin tidak ada niat untuk melukai Taehyung sedikit pun.

Jungkook menutupi tubuh terekspos Taehyung dengan piyama Taehyung, memakaikan celana panjangnya dan mengambil sweater untuk Taehyung dan memakaikannya,

"jangan sentuh **Tae-ku!** " Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook yg ingin menggendong tubuh Taehyung, Jungkook menarik paksa lengannya, dan menepis tangan Jimin,

"apa kau mau Tae-hyung mati!" bentak Jungkook ke Jimin, Jungkook beralih menggendong tubuh Taehyung, sebelumnya Jungkook melilitkan handuk dikepala Taehyung untuk menghentikan darah yg keluar dari belakang kepalanya,

"aku bilang jangan sentuh **Tae-ku!** " Jimin menarik paksa lengan Jungkook yg menggendong Taehyung, karena tarikan Jimin yg kuat membuat Jungkook terjatuh kebelakang dan Tubuh Taehyung yg ikut terjatuh disampingnya, Jungkook menarik kerah kemeja Jimin

 _ **Bugh!**_

Memberi pukulan telak diwajah Jimin, hanya untuk menyadarkan Jimin bahwa Taehyung sangat membutuhkan pertolongan,

"sadarlah hyung!" Jungkook meninju dua kali wajah Jimin dan berucap kuat,

"kau bisa membunuh Tae-hyung, kalau kau tidak mengijinkan ku membawanya ke rumah sakit".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"bagaimana Dok? Bagaimana keadaan Tae-hyung?" Jungkook yg tadi mendengar suara pintu ruang IGD Taehyung berada, segera menghampiri seorang dokter yg keluar dan langsung bertanya

"untungnya luka dibagian belakang kepalanya tidak terlalu parah, dan pasien Taehyung tidak mengalami banyak pendarahan, jadi tidak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan, setelah pasien dipindahkan keruang rawat inap, kalian bisa menjengguknya" ucap sang dokter yg membuat Jungkook merasa lega,

"kalau begitu saya permisi"

"terima kasih Dok" sang dokter menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin yg menunggu Taehyung dipindahkan,

Jungkook menatap jimin yg tidak beranjak sama sekali dari duduknya dan terus terusan menatap kebawah pijakan kakinya, tanggannya meremas kuat kain putih yg berbecak darah karena tadi digunakan Jungkook untuk menghentikan pendarahan dikepala Taehyung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kook-ie" itu adalah suara pertama yg keluar dari mulut Taehyung ketika dia sadar dan membuka kedua matanya,

"nhe hyung, aku disini" Jungkook menggenggam erat jari lentik Taehyung yg lemas dan bebas dari selang infus,

"apa masih terasa sakit hyung?" tangan Jungkook yg satunya mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung yg terasa dingin,

"tidak terlalu, tapi masih terasa berdenyut" pandangan Taehyung menggedar ke ruangan tempatnya berada, mencari sosok yg tidak terlihat dimatanya,

"Kook-ie?" panggil Taehyung ke Jungkook,

"nhe hyung, wae-yo?" tanya Jungkook yg melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung kebingungan,

"Kook-ie, dimana Jimin-ie?" Jungkook menarik tangannya yg tadi sibuk mengelus pipi Taehyung,

"dia ada diluar hyung, mau ku panggilkan?" tawar Jungkook yg dibalas anggukkan kecil dari Taehyung,

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar hyung" jungkook beranjak keluar ruangan Taehyung,

 **.**

 _ **Ckleak**_

Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah pintu ruang inapnya, melihat Jimin yg masuk dan menghampirinya dengan wajah yg tertunduk,

"Jimin-ie, maafkan akh!" Taehyung yg ingin duduk dari posisi berbaringnya harus menahan sakit ditangannya yg tercucuk jarum infus,

Jimin yg mendengar suara kesakitan Taehyung segera berlari kecil ke Taehyung, membantu Taehyung untuk berbaring,

"Jimin-ie" Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jimin dengan tangan kirinya yg bebas dari infus,

"sungguh maafkan aku" Jimin menatap tepat di bola mata Taehyung yg teduh dengan ekspersi wajah yg tidak bisa digambarkan,

"kau tau Tae-ah" tangan Jimin terulur menyentuh bagian dada Taehyung, mungkin tepatnya dibagian hatinya berada,

"disini terasa begitu menyakitkan, melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, pacar ku yg sedang bercinta dengan adik sepupu ku sendiri" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin Jimin meneruskan ucapannya,

"tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi karena aku melukai mu seperti ini" Jimin menggelus lembut pipi Taehyung,

"maafkan aku Tae, maafkan aku karena membuat kau sampai seperti ini" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berulang kali,

"tidak Jim, aku yg salah, aku yg harus minta maaf kepada mu" Taehyung menangkup tangan Jimin yg berada dipipinya,

"maafkan aku" Jungkook masuk kedalam ruang inap Taehyung, berdiri dibelakang Jimin.

"apa kau sangat mencintainya Tae-ah?" ucap Jimin sedikit melirik ke Jungkook yg lagi menatapnya,

"em, aku sangat mencintainya Jim" Taehyung memandang Jungkook yg tersenyum kearahnya,

"dan kau Jungkook, apa kau juga mencintai Taehyung?" Jimin membalikkan badannya menghadap Jungkook,

"aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apa pun hyung" ucap Jungkook mantap,

"kau tau Tae-ah, aku sangat tidak ingin melepas mu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyiksa mu untuk bersama ku, aku lebih baik mengalah dengan perasaan ku yg egois ingin memiliki mu"

"pergilah Tae-ah, pergilah ke Jungkook, carilah kebahagian mu bersama Jungkook yg tidak pernah aku berikan pada mu, dan maaf Tae-ah, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mu, kau tentu akan ikut Jungkook ke jepang dan menikah dengannya disana" Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya,

"dan maaf aku tidak akan pernah datang ke acara pernikahan kalian" Jimin memundurkan langkahnya

"dan kau Jungkook-ah, kalau kau menyakiti atau membuat Taehyung menggeluarkan air matanya, aku akan langsung merebut Taehyung dari mu saat itu juga, jadi ku mohon jaga Taehyung" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya mantap mendengar permintaan Jimin kepadanya.

"dan semoga kalian bahagia" tanpa menoleh ke Taehyung, Jimin langsung keluar dari ruang inap Taehyung.

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung yg lagi berbaring, menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung, mengecup punggung tangan taehyung dengan lama,

"terima kasih hyung, karena sudah memilih ku dan menjadi calon istri ku" mengusap air mata Taehyung yg jatuh,

"terima kasih juga Kook-ie, karena hadir dan memberikan warna dihidup ku"

"aku mencintai mu hyung"

"aku juga mencintai mu Kook-ie" Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taehyung, menepis jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan bibir keduanya, melumat lembut bibir Taehyung yg pucat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai perkataan Jimin, Jimin tidak datang ke acara berbahagia Taehyung dan Jungkook yg diadakan di Jepang. Ya acara pernikahan Jeon Jungkook dengan Kim Taehyung yg sekarang menjadi Jeon Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **Special Thanks buat reviewnya :  
**

~ **_ParkceyePark, SparkyuELF137, Tamu, HuskyV, kiyo, Ismafebry , ~  
_**

 **terima kasih banyak atas review dan juga yg follow cerita ini,**

 **Taejeon mencintai kalian :***


End file.
